Check Yes Juliet
by AweSamantha
Summary: Juliet is playing the local Youth Club with her band when a boy her age walks in, and she thinks it's love at first sight. But does she fall for him head over heels when she gets to know him?
1. Who Is He?

There I was, with my band on stage at our own gig! We were called Juliet and Her Men. Mainly because I was the only girl in the group, and my name is Juliet. Juliet New, 20 years young and single. We were singing, well I was alog with Jason. He was lead male, of the three of them, and I was lead singer! I can play guitar (all types), and keyboard as well as sing. Jason can play electric guitar, Dean can play drums, and Zack can play keyboard and bass so he would ulternate between songs.

We were near the end of the set, everyone loved us (I hope) and then my eyes went to the door that opened. We were in the local youth club, and anybody could walk in, but this person... Woah. He wasn't anybody. "This is a cover song, it's Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings." Jason said, and I smiled. My favourite song to perform, even when I'm on my own in my room. Either way I love to rock out to it. I began to sing it and halfway through I caught the boy looking at me, and I could feel a blush appear on my cheeks under the hot lighting.

It was probably noticable. But I continued and the last chrouses were my own, and I locked eyes with the mistery lad. Seriously... I never believed in love at first sight, but he was changing my view on that...

"Run baby run, don't ever look back, they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be. Run baby run!" I laughed slightly before continuing, loosing eye contact with him and just messing about. "Forever will be, you and me!" I ended it, and the room burst out with cheering and whistles, apluase. Best feeling ever! We got off the stage, Jason and Dean packed up our instruments, and I was left to wonder where that boy had got to.

* * *

The next day, I walked out of the shop with me head down. My red hair was flopping over my face, and it was a sunny day. So sunny that I was wearing shorts (that went to my knees) for the first time this year, but not without my black and white checked shirt.

Thump!

Oh god! I just walked into somebody. "I'm so sorry... Oh god. I didn't mean to. My fault." We both babbled, picking up our things. I pulled my fring out of my eyes, as did he. I remember those ice blue eyes, and his voice was soft to go with them. This was the lad from last night... I just hoped he would remember my ugly brown eyes. "You... Sorry, I should of looked where I was going." He muttered, so I guess he did remember me. I guess he would... I'm the only one around this area with this colour of hair.

"No. It was my fault... Stupid hair." I muttered, then smiled slightly as he did. He had a cute smile, then we both laughed awkwardly. What I didn't understand was why he tried not to. I mean, it was fine with me. "So, you must be Juliet... Unless that's your stage name?" He asked, and I nodded. "Yeah. I'm Juliet. Juliet New." I said, then we shook hands. His were soft, and I could of held on forever. "Well hello, Juliet. I'm Phil Lester." He said quietly before pulling his hand away. "You... You're a great singer. And play guitar very well." He said shyly, and I nodded. "Thanks..." I replied, and we then walked our seprate ways. Mainly because I had to get home and watch Doctor Who, I never miss it on a Saturday! But I wondered what went on in his mind when he saw me, especially just now when I'm myself.


	2. AmazingPhil

Juliet and Romeo... Juliet and Phil. Doesn't have the same ring to it, does it? No... I hardly know him anyway! God Juliet! Pull yourself together woman! Anyway, the next week passed and we did some more gigs but every time we play Check Yes Juliet... I just couldn't help but think of him. That boy. Philip Lester.

And then I decided to search him up, a Google search on the name. I saw loads of results. Twitter, Facebook and then one that caught my eye. YouTube. I opened it up, AmazingPhil was his channel name. And there he was, the adorable boy that I had eye contact with at my own gig. I searched through his videos to find one to start off with, but none seemed to catch my eye until I saw a recent-ish one. June the 8th, 2010. Yep, the year was 2010 and it was coming up to the end of July.

The title? We The Kings - Check Yes Juliet (Day in the life of Phil). I clicked on it, and watched the video. It was cute, just pure adorableness. He seemed like the cutest dork ever and I just spent the day watching all his videos. None being as good as the first one.

But the next day was... A new experiance.

I got a message on Facebook, I expected it from Dean or Zack but it was from Phil. So I began to talk to him.

P- Hi. I think I picked up a note of yours... It has what looks like lyrics on it.

J- Oh god. That might be mine. Thinking about it, I think I might of picked up a letter of yours.

P- Fan mail, probably... Sorry about that. So... Shall we meet up to swap?

J- Yeah, I guess. Where to? I can't do today, I have another gig.

P- Tomorrow? At Starbucks? 7pm?

J- Sure thing. See you then.

P- Okay. Sorted.

I was going to actually talk to him, the cutie with the black hair and blue eyes. And he would have to talk to the ugly with red hair and brown eyes... I needed to sort out an outfit... No. Just go normal. It wasn't a date. My mind was everywhere at the time.

* * *

So we met up, and I saw him at the back of the room, it was dark outside but warm. I walked over, holding the envelope and sat down opposite him. I passed it over, shyly, "Hey..." He smiled at me, and it made me feel more confident. He passed over the note and a drink, and I thanked him. "So... AmazingPhil." I said, awkwardly. "You searched me up then?" He asked, looking a bit guilty. "You must of searched me up too." We both nodded, then laughed slightly before having a sip of our drinks.

"You have a tattoo?" He asked me, and I nodded. I pulled up my right sleeve, and showed him my wrist. The word 'Rarw' was tattooed on, and I think it looked awesome. "That's really cool, I love the word rawr!" He said, and I laughed. "I like it because it's something Lions and Dinosaurs say!" I explained, and his face lit up. "I love Lions! And my best mate Dan loves Dinosaurs." We both laughed, and kept finding so many similarities! And we spent the evening talking and having great fun. Then when it was time to go, I gave him my number and we went our seprate ways. I knew then that I was in love, not with just a boy... But an Amazing boy.


	3. The Kiss

The next few months we kept meeting up, and I met Daniel Howell, PJ Liguori, Chris Kendall and Phil's family. His brother was really nice to me, well all of his friends were, and I kept in contact with all of them. I wasn't going to show him to my band mates... Not yet. I could just imagine all the stupid things they would say, all the events that embrassed me most would come up with no doubt.

Then we both got an email from PJ. He wanted me for a video he had planned out, for a new years eve YouTube collaboration video to go on the one channel that he was sharing with Chris, Dan and Phil. It was going to be Check Yes Juliet, but my version. Him playing Guitar and me on Bass, and a video to go with it. Dan playing my older brother, Chris playing Phil's dad.

We got to his house, and we recorded the guitars then it got to the lyrics. "Ready?" PJ asked me, and I nodded, stood next to his mic. He had proper recording equipment. "Okay." He muttered, and put his thumbs up for me to sing. I loved how the boys were in the background singing the Ay Oh bits in the run up to the choruses, it made it really effective!

Then we got to filming, and it was great fun. Well... All until the moment when PJ asked us to kiss... It was in the daylight, the woods that PJ lived near. He knew his way around it, so it was all good. But I was just... The running around all day, and Dan holding me back was hilarious to film. I was trying to put off the kiss, but so was Phil. I wanted to, but I didn't want to on camera. Then we had too, it was getting to sunset and it would be perfect... We walked to a reasonable distance and both Dan and Chris also had one of PJ's cameras to get good action shots of us running. Phil stood still, and I walked a bit further back to run up and take his hand and we'd both be running together.

"Action!" PJ yelled, and I began to run at a fast pace slowing it slightly as I reached Phil and I took his hand. We ran together until we got into the clearing that PJ was waiting in. I stopped, and we faced each other. I imagined the lyrics in my head, and then PJ called out for Phil to be the one to make a move. But he already was, his hand on my cheek and he leaned in to kiss me. I closed my eyes and felt his soft lips on mine, I didn't know if he had his eyes closed but it felt so special... It got into a slightly more deeper kiss but he touched my neck and I broke the kiss in an awkward scream.

Dan was laughing, and I looked to the floor. "Sorry... I don't like my neck being touched..." Phil laughed, "Just like Dan then!" But PJ walked over with the biggest smile. "Doesn't matter, I got great shots of you kissing. And then I was still filming when he touched your neck." He chuckled and we all walked back to his house. Chris said goodbye, and gave me a hug before he went home and we watched the editing process. There were great dramatic clips of me running in the woods to find Phil, ones of Dan holding me up in the air with his arms wrapped around my waist and my legs wriggling about as I try to get out of his grasp. Even ones of Phil getting out of the house and running away from Chris.

Then the next week it was up and getting loads of comments every ten minutes, I was so proud of it but not as proud as PJ. Comments on the singing, guitar and bass, the acting and the filming were all great! I was sat on my own just scrolling through the comments and Phil walked into my flat. "Hello, it's Phil." He said, I told him I was in the living room then he came through. "Can I ask you something?" I nodded, and put the laptop down. He handed over a note, and on it was 'Will you be my girlfriend? Check yes, Juliet.' I was in shock. He did like me!?


End file.
